


no thots allowed

by redanick



Category: Shrek (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, This is Gaster's Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redanick/pseuds/redanick
Summary: gog i fucking hate myself so much.iida tenya found dead in miami, more at 11





	no thots allowed

Iida yeeted himself into Shrek's loving muscular arms, moaning with glee and anticipation.

“But Iida-kun (who is 33 in this work of art bwcause in this christian househodl we don’t do stufflike that),” Shrek moaned, “We can’t! You’re a Pro Hero!”

“Hush, my precious,” Iida whispered lovingly, holding a  thicc and handsome finger up to Shrek’s beautiful puckered green lips which glistened in the sunlight like a slimy frog. “I know I usually uphold the rules but… I want you to dominate me, daddy! ;3”  

Fiona walked in, took one look at the scene before her, and walked right back out. A tear fell out of her eyes. “This is too amazing,” she sobbed, livestreaming it to her 2 followers. “i cant believe this destined event finally came… I’m so happy.” A tear fell out of her eyes, and hit or miss started to play happily in the background. “AAAAAAAAAAAAA,” she said, ripping her dress open and revealing the hit or miss costume underneath it. “I’m so happy!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Like fiona did Shrek ripped Iida’s clothes off at the speed of sound itself, then gently fingered the metal tubes in his lover’s legs. Iida gasped in satisfaction, and his ears wiggled shyly. Shrek began to grow, groaning all the while. “I’m turning into my final form!” 

“Oh, yes, daddy!!” Iida moaned. 

He grew so big that all his clothes came off. His final form had adorable hot pink neko ears and a handsome ookami (AN: ookami means wolf uwu and if you didn’t know that then get da hell out of here!) tail. He also had smexy fangs, which showed whenever he was AROUNSED.. He picked up his naked lover in one big stronk Jojo Siwa-like hand and ate him whole. “Rawr,” he growled smexily as he consumed the other. His smexy fangs shined smexily but did no damage to Iida for even subconciously, Shrek knew that Iida was too precious to be torn to handsome shreds. Iida bounced around wantonly in Shrek’s tummy which caused Shrek’s dna rifle to swell like a fiery jizz train from hell. “Oooh,” Shrek breahtd out lovingly. “You’re doign wonderufl, sweetie pie…” He rubbed his puffed out belly in satisfaction. 

“Owo whats this??” Iida nyadd joyfully, sensing a masterpiece nearby. Iida’s hand phased through shrek’s tunny to firmly grasp his large, muscular cock.

Shrek jumped at the sudden contact and screeeched like he were  [ that weird green guy jumping down from the kithcen countertop ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz50hqWrHUY) . The movement was enough for iida to come flying out of shrek’s mouth and straight on to shreks lovely two foot long dick.

“aaaaaaah yes daddy fuck me harder” iida cried and ground his ass deeper onto shreks babby batter cannon. Iida’s leg engines spew out hot steam in delight. “Yes!” they both shouted. Shrek’s thick, cweamy, hot, white love mayonnaise shot so deep into iid’as ass that it came out his mouth like that one scene from futabu.  **Not that ive seen it or anything o-o///o.**

This caused iida to squirt his cummies also, and he did it all over shrek’s face. Shrek pouted his beautiful large lips and stuck a cute tongue out to lick the wonderful eheavenly substance. They were both makeing ahegao faces. then the fumes from iidas engines suffocated them both, killing them instantly. fiona was the only one at their funeral


End file.
